


Pureblood [George Weasley]

by law_nerd105



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: George Weasley asks out a rich, pureblood Slytherin. What could possibly be wrong with that?
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 64





	Pureblood [George Weasley]

“No, she’s too preppy,” I heard the voice of either Fred or George Weasley speak from not far behind me.  
“Okay, how about that Hufflepuff from Tuesday?”

“No, she talks about her cats too much. It was starting to freak me out,” I dared a glance over at my shoulder, seeing the two, tall, red headed twins walking a few feet behind me.

“So there is not a girl in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw that the infamous George Weasley wants to ask on a date?” I noticed then that Fred was seemingly trying to set George up with someone. The thought alone got my body going rigid with fury.

“How about that girl from potions?” George asked, and I dared another glance back to see him smirking before I rounded the corner, and they were out of my line of sight. But I stood still, hoping to listen in on their conversation for a while longer.

“Which one?”  
“I don’t know… maybe (Y/N)?” George suggested, and I felt my heart do a little flip inside my chest.

“(Y/N)?” there was a brief pause where Fred was trying to think back. “(Y/N) from Slytherin?” Fred asked, suddenly in shock. “Have you gone mad, Mate?” I felt my heart drop slightly, but heard their voices growing closer as the came near the corner where I was standing.

“She’s nice. She’s nice to me, at least. And she’s got a cute smile,” I practically melted to the floor, my mind racing and a wide smile crawling onto my face without me even noticing.

“Nice? Have you forgotten that she nearly broke Ron’s nose?”  
“In her defence, that was a long time ago, and Ron was practically harassing her to go to the Yule ball with him.”

There was a long pause after that, and I knew they had stopped walking. I almost thought that they had went into one of the classrooms, before I heard Fred speaking again.

“Even if she is nice, her family is about as rich, if not richer, than the Malfoys. She’s a real highbrow pureblood, Mate. No offense, but you think she’ll go for you?” I almost wanted to shout yes from where I stood but quickly thought better of it.

“Maybe. I don’t know. It’s worth a shot, ain’t it?” I heard one of them sigh, assuming it was Fred.  
“Fine, but if you come back to the common room later, crying, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
“You didn’t warn me.”  
“Well, I’m warning you know.”

One of them chuckled before they continued walking and I made myself scarce before they would have the chance to spot me.

“Someone’s blushing,” Pansy teased as I sat down at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. I shook my head, waving her off. “Bet it was that ginger Weasley’s work, wasn’t it?” I sighed, turning to face her where she sat across from me. She had a devilish smirk on her face.

“I think he might be planning to ask me on a date,” Pansy’s eyes went wide for a split second before she gave a short laugh.  
“You two are going to be the talk of the school. No Slytherin ever dares to associate with a Gryffindor. Much less, a poor blood traitor of a Gryffindor,” I kicked Pansy under the table, and she rose her hands as a form of an apology.

“Stop it, I like him.”  
“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” she teased. I haven’t directly told Pansy about my infatuation with George Weasley, but she was smart enough to have figured it out and kept at teasing me about it.

“I mean, just look at you,” I looked down at myself briefly before looking at her again. “And then look at Weasley,” she nudged her thumb over her shoulder, pointing me in the direction of where the twins sat at the Gryffindor table.

My eyes quickly settled on George, instantly being able to tell him and Fred apart. He was laughing at something someone else had said, he looked absolutely stunning.

“Stop drooling, for Merlin’s sake,” my eyes snapped back towards her.  
“What are you trying to say?” she shrugged one shoulder.

“Just look at the difference in the way the two of you are dressed, for example. You’re wearing expensive jewellery, your clothes are brand new, your hair is done up, you’re wearing imported makeup for Merlin’s sake,” she all but exclaimed at me, throwing her hands frantically into the air.

“What’s your point, Pansy?” she sighed, her hands falling back to her lap.  
“Look at Weasley, he’s wearing a hand-me-down robe,” she scrunched up her nose in disgust at the mere thought of it. “Wouldn’t hurt to put some effort in, Weasley,” she spoke under her breath, and I don’t think I was supposed to have heard it.

“I think he looks good,” she scoffed.  
“Sure, but is he really the kind of guy you want to take home to introduce to your parents?” I grimaced at the thought, looking down at where I fidgeted with my fingers on my lap.

I twisted the silver snake ring around my finger before flexing my fingers apart to look at my hands.

I had worn a few pure silver rings on random fingers, my nails done up and a designer watch around my wrists.

I gave a heavy sigh before I looked up again to see Pansy’s concerned eyes looking at me.

“Maybe it doesn’t matter.”

***

I was sitting in the courtyard, a book on my lap that I had all but forgotten about. It was already late, but there were still a few occasional students walking past behind me, talking softly amongst themselves.

I heard a bit of a hassle coming from a few feet away from me, and I spotted Fred shoving George my way, I smirked as I looked away again.

All day I had been torn between wanting him to ask me out and wanting to hide in my dorm room for the rest of the day.

“Hey, (Y/N),” I looked up to see George standing beside me, his figure towering far above me. I smiled up at him.

“Hey, George.”

George sat himself down beside me, sitting close enough that I could smell him. The scent of quidditch equipment being the first thing I smelled. It was nice. It made me want to cuddle into his side and forget about the rest of the world.

“How’ve you been?” he asked awkwardly, drawing a small giggle from me, which got him to look at me with a dorky smirk. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

“Small talk isn’t really your strongest talent, is it?” I teased.  
“No,” he sighed, reaching his hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

“Want to just blurt it out?” I suggested, eyeing him with a devious smirk on the corner of my mouth. He looked over at me, and even in the dim setting, I could clearly see that he was blushing. And I never thought that I would find myself wanting to throw myself at him because of it.

“I know we don’t really talk a lot, but I really like you. And I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go on a date with me this Saturday?” I smiled softly, looking over at him.

I placed my hand on George’s chest, feeling his heartbeat racing beneath the palm of my hand. I leaned into him, placing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I’d really like that,” I whispered, not needing to speak any louder.  
“Really?” he asked, and I could see the excitement growing in him. I nodded.  
“Yeah.”

He was smiling like an idiot by the time he stood.  
“Alright. Okay. I’ll pick you up right here Saturday afternoon.”  
“I’ll be ready,” he smiled, tripping over his feet as he walked backwards away from me.

I laughed.

“Bye, George,” I called after him.  
“Bye,” I just shook my head as he all but ran up to Fred, practically screaming.

I could already picture how George would be babbling on to everyone in the Gryffindor common room when he got back there.

***

“Oh, she’s bloody amazing,” George exclaimed as he plopped down onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

“Who’s this?” Ron asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.  
“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), from Slytherin,” Fred answered nonchalantly, sitting down beside an awestruck George who was swooning with newfound love.

“I think I’m in love,” he exclaimed dramatically, drawing a laugh from his sister and the golden trio.  
“I have to admit, she is one of the nicer Slytherins,” Hermione stated, smiling at George.

Ginny merely patted his shoulder when she walked around the couch.  
“She’ll be the death of me,” George sighed dreamily, throwing his head back against the couch to stare up at the ceiling.

“I think she already was, Mate,” Ron joked, groaning when Hermione elbowed him in his side.

“I think it’s nice that you finally found someone, George,” she said, and Ginny chimed in in agreement.  
“When’s the date? Assuming you actually asked her?” Harry asked, a smirk on his lips.

“Saturday,” he answered.  
“Are you going to bring her back here?” Ron asked with an eyebrow raised, moving just in time to dodge Hermione’s elbow.

“If everything goes according to plan, maybe,” he smiled.  
“You plan on brining one of the richest, pureblood Slytherins into the Gryffindor common room? Are you bloody mad?” Ron said.

“I asked him the same thing,” Fred said, chuckling when George nudged him with his foot.  
“I’m not mad. Besides, the only people who really have a problem with all of Slytherin, are the first and second years and maybe a few stereotypical seniors,” George defended. “Plus, everyone else always brings their dates in here, regardless of whether or not they’re in Gryffindor. So why should this be any different?”

Nobody actually answered George since he stood with a sigh and left the common room and headed into his dorm. There was silence until the dorm door slammed shut behind George.

“Don’t you think he’s being unreasonable?” Ron asked, taking the seat where George had sat. Fred shrugged.  
“Nah, I think he’s got a point. There are perfectly decent people in Slytherin. We shouldn’t let a petty rivalry get in the way. He likes her, and she’s nice, let’s leave it at that.”

With that being said, Fred stood and followed after George.

***

I waited patiently for George in the courtyard, like we had agreed. I was both nervous and extremely excited for my date with him.

Every time I saw him, all I could think was about kissing him stupid. Holding him, nuzzling into his chest. And, of course, there were the more inappropriate thoughts, that I would keep to myself until an appropriate time.

“Boo!” I screamed, dropping my purse in the process, and snapping around to see George trying to stifle back a laugh.  
“That was a horrible way to start the date,” I teased, bending to pick up my purse from the ground.

George slithered his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side.  
“Well, it was either that or, ‘Hello, Darling, you look beautiful’,” I looked up at him.  
“I would have preferred that one.”

He placed a kiss to the top of my head.  
“Hello, Darling, you look beautiful,” I smiled, wrapping my arm around him as we continued walking.  
“Thank you, you look rather handsome yourself,” and I would forever swear that I saw him blushing at my compliment.

***

I never knew how much George and I actually had in common. We spent the entire day with our fingers intertwined, talking about anything and everything.

We talked about quidditch, about the books we’ve read, about family and what we wanted to do after school. He talked about his joke shop, and I awkwardly confessed to never having been there because I was too scared he wouldn’t want me there. To which he placed a kiss on my cheek and told me that he would take me the following Saturday.

We drank butterbeer all afternoon until we decided it was time to head back to Hogwarts.

We walked hand in hand until I suddenly stopped halfway. George turned around to look at me, suddenly confused, but I smiled up at him.

“I had a lot of fun today,” I said, tugging at his hand until he stood closer to me. I placed his hand on my hip and he did the same with his other hand. My hands landed on his chest, my chin up to be able to look at him.

“Me too,” he smirked, cupping my cheek with one of his hands.

“And look, I know nothing about this will be easy. But I really do like you, George. And I really want this to work.”  
“Me too,” I placed my hand over his on my cheek, leaning into his touch like a cat before kissing the inside of his hand.

“Does that mean we’re dating?” I smirked, feeling like I was back in fourth year all over again. He chuckled, the beautiful sound vibrating through his chest.

“Yeah,” he pulled me flush against his chest, his hands back on my waist as he leaned down towards me to get to my level.

I couldn’t help but smile until his soft lips melted against mine, then I fell against him. My arms wrapped around him, keeping myself against him to steady myself. He easily slid his tongue between my lips, his hands sliding down my back and resting on my ass.

I tilted my head slightly to the left, pushing myself up on my toes to get closer to him. He nipped at my bottom lip, drawing a gasp, then a giggle from me. I threaded one hand through his soft red hair, keeping him in place as he kissed me.

I didn’t mean to moan, but I did when he firmly grasped my ass and pulled against him. I couldn’t help but feel his erection poking at my stomach, and I tried not to think about it too much.

“Georgie,” I purred, he groaned into my mouth, chasing my lips when I tried to pull away. He wouldn’t let me, wrapping a hand in my hair, and pulling me back against his mouth. His tongue played with mine, moving in my mouth, and making sure I felt everything he did to me.

“Call me that again,” he managed between the heated make out session we were having. I smiled.  
“Georgie,” I breathed out before his mouth was slamming back down onto mine. He bit at my bottom lip a little harder than before, pulling my lip back with his teeth as he pulled away from me before letting go.

Both of us were breathless, holding onto each other for dear life.

“We should probably head back,” he whispered, his breath blowing against my face.  
“Yeah,” I agreed half-heartedly.

He kissed me one last time before wrapping his arm around me again and leading us back to Hogwarts. I leaned my head into his chest, never having felt more at ease than in that moment.

***

“So, how’d it go?” Fred was first to ask when George made it back to the common room. Everyone’s eyes were instantly on him, taking in his dishevelled state.

“Absolutely fantastic,” he stated proudly as he fell on the couch, kicking his feet up onto the table.

“We can see that,” Ginny teased. George looked at her confused.  
“You got a little something there,” Ron teased, motioning at George’s lips.

George quickly ran the back of his hand over his mouth, feeling as he rubbed the sticky lip gloss off his lips. He sighed, but couldn’t help smiling.

“So, all things considered, it must’ve gone well?” Hermione asked, not even trying to hide her smirk.  
“Definitely,” he thought back to the way he was gripping her ass, pulling at her hair, to keep her against him. He had to stop himself then from grinding into her.

“Just be careful, George,” Ron warned, drawing the gaze of his older brother to him.  
“What?” Ron shrugged.  
“She might be nice, but she is still a Slytherin. Just watch out for her.”

“You really are a bloody twat, you know that?” George hissed. “Just because I got the balls to ask out the girl I’m mad for, and you don’t, doesn’t mean you have to be a prick about it,” if looks could kill, Ron would’ve been dead and buried in that moment.

George stood and stormed out of the common room, furious with his brother for being such an idiot.

“What did he mean?” Hermione was the one to ask. Ron’s face turned hot as he shrugged her off, leaving her without an answer as he left the common room.

***

It was past ten p.m. when there was a knock on my dorm room door. I assumed it was Pansy, since she was the only one that ever bothered me past curfew.

“It’s open,” I called through the door, stripping out of my jeans. Which left me in only my underwear.

“Hey,” I yelped when I saw the red head, reaching for my discarded shirt. “Shit, sorry, I thought-” he spun around quickly, his hand covering his eyes.

I laughed behind him, seeing how his shoulders quickly dropped with ease.  
“It’s fine, better you than one of the other Slytherin boys,” I rolled my eyes at the thought. “Could you pass me the shirt there on the dresser,” I asked, pointing to the dresser even though George couldn’t see me.

He kept his hand over his eyes, blindly searching for the shirt before he tossed it over his shoulder, completely missing me.

“You can drop your hand, you know,” I teased, slipping into my sleep shorts.  
“Are you dressed?”  
“Almost.”  
“I can wait,” he dropped his hand, but kept his back towards me. And I missed the fact that his eyes had slowly fallen to the mirror in front of him.

“Not to be rude,” I started, placing my hand on his shoulder to turn him to face me when I was finally fully dressed. “But can I ask why you decided to come here?”

I wrapped my arms around his torso, and he pulled me into him so that I could rest my face on his chest.

“My friends were just being twats. Sorry that I’m taking refuge here,” he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“That’s okay, I like that you thought of me,” he smiled. “I like that you’re here,” I whispered, leaning up to the tips of my toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “How’d you get in here anyway?”

“I saw a few second year Slytherins out past curfew, told them I’d let it slide if they gave me the password for the Slytherin dorms. They were so scared, I didn’t even need to ask twice.”

We both laughed while I tugged him over to my bed.  
“It’s nice that you have your own dorm,” he noted as we both slipped under the covers.

“Yeah, well, I suppose there are a few perks to being the daughter of my parents,” I sighed, snuggling into his chest. He didn’t say anything back, just wrapped his arms around me and adjusted the covers over us.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked hesitantly, knowing better than to force interference. He placed his lips against my forehead, kissing me before he rest his chin on the top of my head.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“What do you mean?” I pulled back suddenly, immediately scared. His grip was strong, and he pushed me back into his chest.

“Us. Are you sure your up for it? At the end of the day, I’m me and you’re you,” he said with a heavy heart.

I managed to place a kiss to his exposed neck.

“That’s the beauty of it,” George pulled back slightly so that he could look at me. I smiled, cupping his jaw in my hand, and stroking my thumb over his cheek. “Georgie, I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I absolutely adore you, why should someone else stop us from being together because of their stupid opinion?”

George was silent, his eyes focused on me. I was about to ask if he was okay before he was kissing me again.  
“I’m bloody mad about you, you know that?” I giggled.  
“I’ve been made aware,” he rolled me beneath him, trapping me between his arms that rested at the sides of my head.

“Why don’t you swing by my dorm tomorrow night?” he said, pulling his mouth off of mine to stare down at me. “Maybe that way I can get everyone to like you,” he kissed me again.

“I’d like that.”

***

My eyes slowly fluttered open. It took me a while to become awake enough to realise that I was alone in bed. I reached my hand out to feel the spot beside me where George had slept, and it was still faintly warm. It made me smile.

When I sat upright, I caught my reflection in the mirror, smiling when I spotted the pink sticky note stuck to my forehead. I pulled it off to inspect it.

‘Had to get out early before anyone could notice me. You look cute when you’re asleep. I’m waiting in the Great Hall.

\- Georgie xoxo’

I smiled down at the note, at his messy handwriting, then set it on the nightstand table.

I made quick work of getting ready before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. And, sure enough, George was waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall for me.

“You’re late,” he teased, placing a kiss to my cheek.  
“Well, at least the hall is quieter now,” he shook his head, lacing his fingers between mine and pulling me towards the Gryffindor table.

“What if they don’t like me?” I thought out loud, but got an answer from George anyway.  
“Then they’re morons, and I’ll be sure to tell them. But they will… I hope,” I smacked his chest, he laughed.

“That’s not at all reassuring.”

George greeted everyone at the table, introducing me and allowing me to greet everyone as well.

If they didn’t like me, they kept it very well hidden, because I was able to instantly fall into a conversation with Ginny and Hermione. I noticed how Ron side-eyed me the first few minutes, but it was quick to pass.

“I absolutely love your earrings,” Ginny said, her eyes fixed on the twirled silver and gold hoops hanging from my ears. I felt at the hoops before thanking her, noticing that she was bare of any jewellery, and it was at that moment when an idea struck me.

The breakfast continued on, all of us falling into a comfortable conversation. George had, somewhere during breakfast, dropped his hand down to my thigh. His hand running up and down my thigh. It set me at ease, while simultaneously setting ablaze the fire in the pit of my stomach. And, if he knew what he was doing to me, he kept it hidden pretty well.

But the consistent little smirk on his lips told me that he knew exactly what he was doing.

***

Weeks went by. Weeks had turned into months and months had turned into Christmas.

I had never been happier than in those few months of dating George. We went on a million dates, I spent time at his dorm, he spent time at mine. I seemed to get along great with the rest of the Weasley’s, as well as Harry and Hermione who didn’t seem to have a problem with me at all.

It was nice, having found friends.

I held the brown giftbag out towards Ginny, a smile on my lips. She seemed as shocked and confused as the rest of them.

“Open it,” I encouraged. She seemed hesitant, but stuck her hand into the giftbag and pulled out the two velvet boxes. Her mouth hung open as she discarded the bag.

She slowly opened both boxes, staring up at me in adoration.

“Do you like it?” I asked, and she all but jumped into my arms, trapping me in a bear hug.  
“I absolutely love it, thank you so much.”

I helped her clip the necklace on around her neck, the golden one with a W hanging from the chain.

I had taken the liberty of getting everyone a nice Christmas present. And I knew, I knew because Ginny had told me, that George was nervous.

She had told me roughly a week ago that George was terrified about not knowing what to get me for Christmas. And I told her that she could reassure George that he didn’t have to get me anything nice, or anything at all. But I knew him, I knew he would want to get me something, and I knew he must’ve felt mortified as he was sitting beside me now.

George held the bag out towards me, his hand shaking. Everyone was focused on themselves, not paying us any mind.

I smiled as I took the bag from him.

“You know you didn’t have to get me anything,” I spoke softly, placing a kiss to his lips.  
“I wanted to,” he scratched at the back of his neck, something I had learned he does when he gets nervous.

I opened the bag, pulling out a red sweater with the first letter of my name on the front. I smiled brightly, jumping into George’s arms and smothering him with kisses and thankyous.

“Blood hell, get a room would you?” Ron teased, but we both ignored him.

I slipped the sweater on over my shirt, noticing that it was a few sizes too big for me. I pulled the collar up to my nose, pleasantly surprised when George’s scent hit my nose. I looked up at him with a devious smirk.

“I took the liberty of… scenting it up for you,” I giggled, moving forward to kiss him again.

“I got you a little something too,” I faked confusion as I looked around the room. “I must’ve left it in my dorm, come with while I get it,” I tugged at his hand and lead him out and headed for the Slytherin dormitories.

George was excitedly chasing after me, until I shut the door of my dorm.

“Now you’ve got me curious.”

I placed him at the edge of my bed.

“Close your eyes, no peeking,” he shut his eyes and covered both with his hands. He had a smirk on his lips as he waited.

“Okay, you can look,” he pulled his hand away from his face, and his smirk quickly fell.  
“Bloody hell,” I giggled, causing his eyes to pull away from my breasts to look at me.

“Do you like it?” I teased, walking towards him until I stood between his spread legs.

He did nothing but nodded as his hands trailed up my bare legs, snapping at the elastic of the lace panties before passing my hips to cup my breasts through the flimsy, matching red lace bra.

I heard him gulp when I straddled his hips. And then I was the one to gasp when I felt myself settle over his erection.

“Georgie,” I whispered. His hands landed on my hips, his mouth on my neck.  
“You want this?”  
“More than anything.”

He gripped my ass, hoisting me up and turning so that I laid beneath him on the bed. He stepped back to strip down completely naked and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. It wasn’t the first time I saw his bare chest, but it was definitely the first time I saw what he was hiding behind his boxers.

“George,” I moaned. He crawled back over me, settling between my legs and guiding me to wrap my legs around his waist.

“Wait, is this your first time?” I chuckled, my eyes falling closed and my hands wrapped around him.  
“No, but I’ve only been with one other person,” George’s mouth landed on my breast, sucking at my nipple through the thin lace.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing the Gryffindor colours,” he teased, I arched into his touch, my hand threading through his hair.

“Don’t ruin the moment dork,” he bit at my nipple, drawing a gasp from my throat.

His mouth settled on my neck, one hand groping my breast and the other keeping himself up.

“I’m your dork,” I laughed at that.  
“That was insanely cheesy, even for you, Weasley.”

He kissed me then, truly, and deeply. His tongue fitting into my mouth the way it had a million times before that moment. So much lust, and passion, and need was crammed into that one kiss. I would’ve fallen limp if I wasn’t already on the bed.

“My dork,” I breathed out in a whisper when he pulled away, hearing him chuckle.

I moaned when I felt his fingers teasing my entrance. And I couldn’t recall how many times I had touched myself and thought of how his fingers would feel in place of my own.

Wonderful couldn’t even begin to comprehend how amazing it actually felt when his fingers slid inside of me.

I gasped for air, moaning as I pushed myself up into him. His fingers started thrusting in and out of me at a steady pace, his fingers curling to hit the right spot.

“Right there!” I cried out when his fingers hit that sensitive spot inside of me.  
“Shh,” he breathed against my breast before charming a silencing spell on the room. “Wouldn’t want someone to walk in on us, now would we?”

I involuntarily clenched around his fingers, earning a chuckle from him.

His thumb rubbed at my clit, his fingers teasing me, his mouth sucking bruises into the sensitive skin of my neck as he worked me until I was shaking.

“So close,” I whined when he instantly pulled his fingers from me.  
“Relax, Princess,” he chuckled.

He settled properly above me, looking down into my eyes.  
“Ready?” I nodded.  
“Yeah,” I answered lamely, swinging my arms over his back.

He leaned down kissing me gently.  
“I love you,” he breathed.  
“I love you too.”

He merely pushed the panties to the side before he slid into me, my nails digging into his shoulder blades. He slowly started thrusting his hips into mine.

His one hand slid back up my body to fondle with my breast while his thrusts picked up pace.

“Oh God, right there, Georgie,” I panted. He made sure to angle his hips the same way, thrusting harder.

I pulled my legs up his back, moaning at the new sensation.

“So close,” I mumbled. I clenched around him as I came, and he followed me closely.

We laid panting there for a while longer, simply holding each other. He slid out of me and collapsed onto his back beside me.

“Best present ever,” he sighed. I giggled, turning on my side to nuzzle into his chest.  
“I agree.”


End file.
